


[明日方舟/星陈星无差]需要抽空去想的事

by PocketBucky



Category: ArkNights
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 07:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketBucky/pseuds/PocketBucky
Summary: 备份





	[明日方舟/星陈星无差]需要抽空去想的事

明日方舟同人，星熊x陈无差

有大量私设及ooc，虽然套用了一些以前的私设但与原来的文无关联（是因为我想象力贫瘠只想得到这么点

表达混乱

陈的视角

—————

陈独自躺在床上，遮光窗帘拉得紧紧的，整个房间里一片黑暗。倒不是说她不喜欢这样，通常来说黑暗有助于睡眠。

但陈现在睡不着。

有的事就好像衣服上的一个线头，没发现的时候什么感觉也没有，一旦看见了就一直困扰着，虽然也不是什么大事，但就是时不时想起来。对于陈来说，她的最新的线头大概是星熊。

……不过，这次应该算是大事吧。

这样的想法不知该用电光火石还是水到渠成来形容，陈在某一个照例和星熊一起吃饭的中午想到，我应该是喜欢星熊。这个想法太不起眼，太自然，以至于在它出现的一瞬间陈都没觉得有什么不对，但她继续吃了两筷子炒牛河，大脑好像揪线头一样把那个一闪而过的想法提溜出来。

她在心里把这个姑且算是陈述句的句子左琢磨右琢磨，没琢磨出别的意思来，每个字都指向它们连接起来表达的那个意思。

在她琢磨的时候坐在对面的星熊已经迅速吃完了一碗挂面，这会伸出手来在陈的眼前晃两晃，陈回过神来看见那个句子的宾语正冲自己挥手，嘴角还沾着一点面汤。于是她把这件事暂时地放下了，陈警司的时间一向被各种工作占满，不是每次走神的事都能让她专门抽时间去琢磨的。

然而就像埋下一个线头，它总有冒出来的时候。陈在黑漆漆的房间里面朝墙壁侧躺着，这么说也不准确，陈想，我是自己抽空想这件事的。

星熊，星熊，陈与这个鬼族女人共事了相当长一段时间，直到现在她们都还是紧密的搭档关系，要是近卫局搞一个“最默契搭档排名”她们一定会排在很前面。陈扳着手指数了数，那真的是相当久，久到什么程度呢？久到陈早已习惯了身边有星熊，星熊的存在对她来说好像阳光和空气一样理所当然，好像人必须要吃饭喝水一样不容置疑，多神奇啊，进近卫局之前她的身边居然没有星熊。

陈对自己承认有时她的想法挺怪异的，理智上她可以很好地分清过去和现在，可以冷静地向自己指出十年前你还在近卫学院读书呢，哪儿来的星熊。但感情上她真的很困惑，她想，星熊对她来说是再自然不过的一样存在，好像她身体的一部分，她要怎么想象十年前的自己缺失了一块？

不过在博取人的信任这一方面星熊确实做得很出色，陈见过她与罗德岛的领导者交谈，见过她与一些干员交谈，他们中的某些人几乎可以说是被她迷住了。星熊真的很擅长用语言和行动来赢得人的好感和信赖，她当初也是这么对我做的吗？陈又想，她自认不是一个会随便相信别人的人，但她无法对自己否认自己对星熊超出常规的信赖，或许还没有到将全身心都交付于她的那种程度，但要陈说出一个最信任的人，她搜肠刮肚也想不出另一个名字。

然后陈的思路又回到那个线头上，我应该是喜欢星熊，喜欢是什么样的呢？

喜欢是什么样的呢？说到喜欢，陈能想到的一样事物大概是龙门，她喜欢龙门吗？确切地说，陈对龙门的感情远远比喜欢要复杂，她走过龙门的每个路口，每个角落，春夏秋冬，这样的感情可以用喜欢来形容吗？陈想到她和星熊傍晚巡查时沿着公路吹来的风，那天那样舒缓惬意的风在龙门其实并不多见，但为什么她第一时间想到了这个？

那那家早餐店的肠粉呢？她喜欢这个吗？每次星熊提出带早餐陈总是指名要这家店的肠粉，朴素地加一个蛋，淋上酱油，这算是喜欢吗？

陈保持着侧躺的姿势想了很久，她想到很多东西，有些她甚至以为自己已经忘了。最后她慢慢地意识到一件事，这些事物都或多或少地与星熊有关。

这就是喜欢吗？这样可以解释她对星熊的喜欢吗？

或许不是喜欢吧，单纯的喜欢二字好像不适合用来形容她对星熊的感情，星熊是她的同事，是星熊督察，又是她的搭档，她最坚实的盾牌。她想起她与星熊牵着手的场景，那时星熊因为失血过多，脸色发白地躺在医疗车的担架上。鬼族的肤色本就比一般人白上几分，这会星熊的脸看上去和缠绕在她手臂上的纱布一个颜色，握住她的手成了陈的本能行为。陈回想着，没有暧昧，没有心跳加速，她当时反而怕得快要心脏停跳，满脑子都是她不能死，她不能死。

身体接触对她们来说也不是新鲜事，动动脑子，她们可是搭档，那种互相掩护，互相照看的搭档。陈对于来自星熊的触碰熟悉到习以为常，这能证明什么吗？

喜欢吗？这样可以说是喜欢吗？陈说不清楚，她想得胸口发疼，星熊对她来说是什么呢？

突然好像针尖穿透布料刺进手指，陈立刻翻身伸手摸过手机，解锁瞬间亮起的光刺得她眯了眯眼，她寻找着与星熊的消息记录，手指滑动间一条条都是些琐碎的话语，间或夹杂着某某节日快乐之类，几乎称得上无聊。

陈愣愣地看着，被手动调暗的白光照出她颤动的眼睫。

她居然一条都没有删。

那她对星熊来说是什么呢？同事？搭档？星熊会对她抱有同样的感情吗？星熊会不会某一天想到我可能喜欢我的搭档？她会吗？如果她知道了她会怎么想？

手机屏幕还亮着，陈的眼睛要瞪到流出眼泪了，她想，我好像不是特别了解星熊。

早在陈入职之前星熊就已经在近卫局当差了，在她之前星熊的生活是怎么样的呢？她好像从没清楚地了解过。

陈有时会和星熊讲自己的过去，自己在维多利亚的那些时光，训练很累，要学很多东西，还要忍受聒噪的室友。

她有时还会讲塔露拉，讲她的童年，讲她没有星熊的生活。

但星熊从没说过自己的事，她总是充当一个友善包容的听众，安静地听陈说着，偶尔附和两句。可她从来不主动开口。

陈无从调查，关于鬼姐的传闻很多，却假多真少，星熊从不介意流言，根本没有澄清的意思，所以陈也无法判断。

这么一想，陈感到星熊离她其实很遥远，她的喜欢，她的爱的对象真的在她身边吗？

陈感到自己的胸口更痛了，挡在她身前的般若怎么会说谎呢？支撑着她前进的臂膀怎么会说谎呢？星熊怎么会不在她身边呢？她又何尝不是有对星熊保持沉默的事？

对星熊保持沉默的事，陈想起来了，她喜欢上了她的搭档这件事，陈爱上了星熊这件事 ，她必须要多隐瞒一件事了。


End file.
